Fate Of Two Worlds
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Is Dusty the key to calming the spirit of a certain evil Digimon
1. Part One

The Fates of Two Worlds Chapter One

Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story.

Before I start this story this is many years after the digital world days. Most of them are married the only one who hasn't gotten married is Izzy. Many of them have young children as well the oldest child being eight. I'm going to list who is married to who and who's children are whose. 

T.K. and Kari are married and have two children both girls' ages five and eight named Ianthe and Hope. (Like T.K.'s crest.)

Tai and Sora are married and have one eight month old boy named Alex.

Joe married Mimi and has a beautiful three-year-old girl named Madison.

Matt met a pretty girl named Kalei at one of his concerts. She was the lead singer in the group that was the beginning act for his concerts they dated for a long time and went their separate ways till one accident brought them together again. Kalei was also a digidestined and after a fight against an evil Digimon. She got kidnapped and Gabumon and Matt went after her and the rest is history. (I'm going to make a story that gives a better description on how all these couples got together J ) Matt and Kalei have a one year old girl named Aquanetta and seven year named Dolphus which means "Noble Wolf" after his friend Gabumon.

Cody met a fine girl in Mexico named Jeno who was a teenager when he met her traveling the world. Cody went to travel with her and the became girlfriend and boyfriend and went to fun places like Hawaii and Jamica. They haven't had any children yet but Jeno is pregnant right now. 

Davis married someone no one thought would happen. He married Yolei after he gave up on Kari. They both are successful bussiness people and own many resturants around the world. They get to travel with their two year old twin sons Dakota and Hawk. Hawk was very lucky to live through his first years. He had caught a bad case of pneuomia. He made it but they had to be careful around him. They named him Hawk after Hawkmon who a number of accounts saved Yolei's life when she was in danger. Veemon did the same for Davis but his name was hard to name a kid after. 

Ken married a girl he met in middle school after she transferred to his school the same day he did. They were practically the best couple out of all of them. They were in the same classes and studyed together. She was called Lei but her real name is Leianna. Lei was a very talented artist and drew fashion desgins that were perfect. Now they made a huge company the called Kenlei the made it by smasghing their first names together. They are about to release eight lines of clothing. Lei made new style of clothing for each line. Each line was a different Digimon and had a different crest. The first one she made was her Digimon Cougarmon with the crest of Luck. She made also Wormon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon. Next season she would release Palemon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Agumon, Biyomon and Terriermon. The Busneiss was going so well that they bought a huge mansion in California in the upper area. They had three boys ages eight, six and five named Scott, Duke, and Skyler. They also had a baby girl named Llesenia.

Finally Wallace got married to his highschool sweetheart Rena in Colorado and he got a large ranch in Colorado and lived a peaceful life compared to his childhood. He doesn't have any children but his wife is due in about a month. Today though they all had their Digimon living with them snce Izzy worked on a program that got the gate open and brought the Digimon back to the real world. Izzy was taking care of them till today they were going to Colorado and to cathc up on old times for about a week and show each other their children and wives if they never met them before. They all got to Wallace's house and put their luggage in their respective rooms. All the digidesdined were at last together again.

They found a big tree to rest under to have their picnic outside. Izzy got all the Digimon out of the computer. Most of the children who could walk were playing games with the other children. The ones that couldn't walk around that easily were mostly being held by the adults other than their parents. All of the Digimon found the spot their partners were talking about. 

"Tai, Tai where here." 

"Agumon, you guys made it. Look what we just had." 

"What is it?" 

"It's a baby human. Haven't you seen one before?" 

"Not recently. I remember seeing one in the subway station when we came to the real world to defeat Myotismon." He picked the baby boy up and played with him. "Hi little guy. My name is Agumon what's yours?" 

"His name is Alex." Sora pointed out to Agumon like baby Digimon, baby humans don't know how to talk. 

Lei and Ken were off to the side of the group showing Wormon the new baby. Wormon saw pictures of the other boys before but he never saw one in real life before. He watched as his partner waved flowers around her face her giggling as he told her stories of him defeating evil Digimon. Lei told him to try and get her to go to sleep not keep her up. He played with her swinging Hibiscus flowers in her face. Wormon watched as the babe was laughing and giggling. 

Agumon and the rest of the Digimon talked to their partners. Gatomon brought her friend Wizardmon along. He was reborn about a year ago and is the same kind Digimon he was before. Hawkmon was playing with the little boys that were Yolei's and Davis'. Veemon was also playing with the young children. All the children asked if the could go playing in the field a little further out. 

"Fine with me but Scott you watch over them and make sure no one gets hurt." Ken said to his oldest son that was eight years old. 

"Okay I will Daddy." They went off as Llesenia; Ken's youngest child went to sleep. She was sleeping soundly tucked in two blankets to keep her warm. 

"Ken what have you been up to these last few years beside what was on the television?" Yolei asked. 

"Taking care of the four little ones, helping our business grow." 

"What do you actually do?" 

"We make lines of clothing for children." 

"What have you already done?" 

"We put little symbols of the crest and the Digimon on the clothing they are due to be out very soon." 

"How cute which Digimon have you done?" 

"Well we started with Lei's Digimon Cougarmon and then we did Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Patamon and Gabumon. We are working on Palemon, Tentomon, Agumon, Terriermon, Wizardmon, and Biyomon lines for the girls and boys."   


"Wow." 

"Also we are giving each of you your Digimon's clothing line we made for children and yourselves since we have adult and juniors sizes too as a gift." 

"Awesome we are just dealing with are jobs." 

"Well as you know we got a huge inheritance from Lei's parents. That's how we started up this business and made it successful so far." 

Yolei picked up her other two-year-old son Hawk as he playfully crawled over to her. She rocked him up and down since he couldn't walk by himself; it was a sad story. He had become very sick and had become very weak so everyone had to be careful not to hurt the young boy. Hawkmon and Veemon talked to him a lot and tried not to hurt him. Hawkmon played patty cake with him as Yolei put him down. Veemon played the same with Dakota. Yolei was a little worried about her sons but just in case if something happened she always kept an eye on them. 

Matt's one year old girl named Aquanetta was sleeping in her father's arms holding his arms tight. Matt looked upon her with a fire in his eyes happy to see that she was lucky enough to have a father and mother who cared deeply about her. 

Tai was looking into his son's deep amber eyes focused on his father. He was a very proud father. A beautiful child who was his world. He had a beautiful wife and his sister had someone else to keep her safe. She was truly happy ands this made him truly happy. He rocked his son to sleep.

Wormon watched over Ken's daughter Llesenia. Cougarmon walked up to the carriage and peered over the side. She saw a baby girl and climbed in the carriage and curled up next to Llesenia. Llesenia held on to Cougarmon with her small arms and hugged her. Gabumon watched as Cougarmon and Wormon curled next to Ken's daughter and taking a nap. 

Gabumon sat next to Matt and asked if he could hold little Aquanetta. Matt complied and handed the sleeping baby's body over to him. Gabumon held her close to his heart and licked her slightly on the forehead with his dog like tongue. He held her in his arms as he took a little nap too. Matt smiled at this and went on talking to the others. 

They ate lunch together and handed out gifts to each other for today the celebrated everybody's birthday. Ken and Lei gave them each a line of Digimon clothing that they were teamed up with. Like for Matt his daughter got a little jump suit thing that was light blue with Gabumon on the side of the shirt and a little bonnie hat with Gabumon on it. For Davis's kids they got a pair of overalls with Hawkmon on the top pocket and a shirt with Veemon on it. T.K.'s daughters got dresses with Gatomon and fishermen's hats with Patamon on it. Ken daughter already had a little outfit with Cougarmon and a hat with Wormon on it. 

"Daddy I'm tired."

"Well Scott take a nap with the rest of them." He saw that his brothers and sister where taking a nap around the other side of the tree and decided to join them. He placed an arm around Wormon who fell out of the carriage and pulled him into his body. 

What most of them didn't know was there was an evil Digimon to take back what was taken away from him. He needed to get his revenge on Kari and Ken for what they did to him. Kari stole his chance to take over the world and Ken screwed up his second chance by turning good. His associate Arachnidmon. A spider lady Digimon. She was so disappointed in him he had so much potential. Myotismon wanted his revenge. He crept up to the carriage around the side of the tree next to the group of sleeping humans and Digimon. He slipped Cougarmon out of the basket next to Hawkmon. He picked the carriage up and walked silently off in the air. He was about a mile away in the forest before he teleported himself back to the digital world. 

He was back in his castle. "My lord what do you have?"

"Arachnidmon, here's my plan of revenge." 

"A baby child girl. I do not understand."

"This is the Digimon Emperor's newest child and seems to be the one he is most protective of at the moment. He just lost her to the digital world's most powerful Digimon without a fight and I will raise this child as my own and meet him in about two years after I'm done taking over the digital world. Since that old guy Genni is dead there is no one to protect their world or the digital world." 

"I see my lord but why not kill the child in front of him?"

"She should have a choice be smart and be my evil daughter or be foolish and go with Ken to be her father. Plus I like her she very beautiful and has her mothers smile." 

"I understand sire."

"Get Kabukimon to take her into the hidden room behind mine." 

"Yes Sir did you call for me?" 

"Oh Kabukimon take this child down to the secret room behind mine and place her in the bed with two blankets and hang Hibiscus flowers in her cradle."

"Yes sir." She held the baby close to her body to keep the baby warm. Kabukimon walked off hiding the child from the monstrous Digimon in Myotismon's army. 

"That child will make a perfect wife for the boy we have won't she?" 

"Who do you mean?" 

"Remember that boy we got a few months ago that was thought to be dead. Well he was barely alive and I got an idea that if I raised him and a baby girl that they could get married and take over the world with me."

"Clever idea lord Myotismon." 

"As long as Ken never finds till planned we got it in the bag." Myotismon made sure that Ken and Kari and the rest of the digidestined would never find him. He had better technology on his fortress now and was usually invisible except to him. If he had to make a get away Kabukimon the Digimon he fell madly in love with would fly away on a Airdramon and take the children with her that he claimed as his heirlooms. He would find her later as long as they got away.

Back in Colorado with Ken and the other digidestined. They where searching for Llesenia. They had no luck and called the police but no one could help them there was no trace of anyone begin here and kidnapping her. Ken beat himself all about it and ran off to find her. He didn't have any luck. He would never see his first baby girl grow up. Never see her wedding day, never get to walk her down the isle on her wedding day, and never see her learn how to ride a bike or learn to walk. Never see her go to school for the first time, never did he get a chance to see her grown into a beautiful flower. He was lost in his thoughts for days, then weeks, them months turned into a year. Today she would be one year old and he didn't get to see that either. He sat looking out the window. It was awfully weird weather for this time of year it was one minute sunny and warm then the next it was snowing. 

Myotismon watched as his daughter grew right before his eyes. She was one year old today. She seemed to like him a lot. Holding his finger tight as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Jared was about four today seemed to take a liking to the child. He called her Dusty. She seemed to like that name a lot so that was what she was called. Jared was the boy Myotismon had taken in before he took Dusty away from Ken in Colorado. He gave Dusty to Kabukimon as he walked down the hall. He checked how much he had taken over the digital world. Kabukimon walked behind him with Dusty in her arms.

"Well Dusty you proved to me that you are lucky." He picked the girl up and showed her the screen. She just giggled softly as he swang her around. It was time to take over the real world. He started his program to stop all computers and sent some viruses to huge computer systems. He took control of all TVs in the real world and broadcast a message on. 

"Hello my name is Myotismon. I'm a Digimon and don't try to change the channel because I'm on everyone. As you may notice that they are indestructible viruses screwing everything up and there will be a huge explosions due to the nuclear bombs you foolish humans hooked up to Computers making it easier to allow me access to them. Prepare to die. Also I'm not holding the earth hostage I really want to take it over just to get rid of human scum like you only special humans I have interest in. Take for example this baby does anyone recognize it? Well someone named Lei and Ken Ichijoji should because it used to be yours and if you don't come with the rest of the digidestined you'll see her on Television tomorrow die on live TV." The screen turned blank as he ran outside with Dusty in his arms with his army around him. 

Back at the Ichijoji household Ken was watching the news when he saw Myotismon on the television screen. He called everybody to head to the digital world for an emergency. Ken and all of them showed up right away. They found the spot Myotismon was located in. 

"Myotismon what do you want from us?" 

"Yourselves to work for me." 

"He has a great health plan. Join up and you get to live." A little evil voice said.

"Good job Jared, spoken like a true nightmare solider. So what do you say join by force or by your own will?" 

"I would choose by my own will it's less painful and in the long run you might be able to see your children grow up under Myotismon's supervision." Jared suggested. Ken walked up first.

"I will join up with you if you make a deal with me." 

"What?" 

"Make sure that my children are not hurt and the women are taken care of no making them do the dirty work."

"Alright I'll make sure that this happens under one condition. You have to have three more girls in ten years or the deal is off. I'll let you see her two weeks every two months and the rest of the time your on missions for me." Tai and Davis walked up to Myotismon and told that the rest of the group agreed to these conditions. Myotismon changed it from girls to children not caring as long as there was about the same amount of girls and boys.

Myotismon had perfect plans to keep them away from the ones they knew the most. The Digimon went along their partners. Myotismon had two prison carriages. He got a third one and separated them in to three groups. The women, children, men. The he separated the Digimon into two groups working on missions and the other taking care of the children. Gatomon, Wizardmon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Wormon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon were the ones taking care of the children and the rest of them were working various jobs. He sent the carriages off to the opposite places. The women would be left in his castle in a secret room next to the children's. Jared led them to the children rooms.

Jared only being five was very intelligent and strong. Dusty was both Myotismon's and Jared's favorite person in the castle. Kabukimon was the only Digimon to get even a foot near himself and Dusty by the order of Myotismon. The ruler of the Digital world and soon the real world. He didn't see why so many hated Myotismon he seemed to be very smart and didn't want to deal with foolish humans unlike himself. He had learned that only foolish dreams would only get you killed. Myotismon told him where many Digimon that this happened to. 

Jared looked over Dusty many times while the Digimon army fought in gruesome battles and Myotismon told him that she would grow up to be very beautiful woman and that one day he would rule and marry Dusty if he made it through his tests. 

"Jared, where is Dusty?" Kabukimon asked. 

"Myotismon has her right now he says he has some business to take care of." 

Myotismon was holding Dusty in his arms as he walked around telling the women, men and children what to do. The men where handed envelopes with their missions. The women where told that after the birth of the child they would be taken care of by the chosen Digimon. They would be able to see them once every day but only under his supervision. Lei watched with glassy eyes as she saw her baby girl for the first time in a year. 

Ken stood there not saying anything ashamed of what he caused. He was internally shocked. He worked for many years for Myotismon while little by little conquered the world. Ken was being a proud father of three girls in two years time. 

Cody was a proud father of a baby girl after about a month of working then about a year later he had a baby boy. He worked hard to be able to keep his children with him everyday. He was the most obedient. For that he was granted to watch his children grow up.

Matt had two more boys and one girl. His wife was coping not seeing her husband. Matt was sent on one of the most dangerous missions and did quiet well. When Matt was finally finished he got a year off and time to spend with his wife and children.

Izzy still didn't get married and doesn't have any kids. Tai had baby girl and two more boys. Wallace had three beautiful girls at once triplets; T.K. had three boys after his first two girls. Myotismon stopped them from having children for right then.

Myotismon had Jared who was seven and Dusty who was four years old and very smart. The children where taught to be warriors for the leader and where taught that Myotismon was their creator and ruler. 

Scott, Ken's oldest son, was the first to believe that his allegiance to Myotismon. Myotismon was very impressed that he was the first to go wayward and join forces with him. The women where the ones who gave him the most trouble especially Lei. She would try dirty tricks to see Dusty. It was probably because that was the only child never to be seen with out her in Myotismon's arms or Kabukimon. The rest of them gave up and figured they would just obey him to be able to live. The Digimon where very cooperative as well even Gatomon and Wizardmon. They worked with the children till they where eight years old and then they where trained to fight like their fathers. 

Ten years later 

All the children are grown up and fight wars against the scum Digimon and humans trying to go against him. Many of the girls as well where fighter pilots and did very well. Matt's three girls where star pilots and so where Wallace's girls. Dusty grew up a ton in the ten years and was fourteen years old and the best weapon specialist for him. Jared was seventeen and had a huge crush on Dusty. She was very kind when she wanted to be but never seemed to have any interest in him. Myotismon himself watched over her everyday as well as Jared. Kabukimon was taking care of the children under eight which was very few only about two. 

"Dusty what are you doing?" 

"Watching the battle outside why can't I fight out there with them?"

"It's too dangerous we need you to take over for me when I die."

"I know, I know but do I have to always stay inside my inside world?"

"No I told you can be like the other women and help the injured Digimon."

"But I do that so quickly with my gentle hands and you let other girls fight in the battle why not me?"

"They aren't important like you are." Dusty walked off in her cargo pants and tank top to the infirmary. She saw a familiar face. 

"Hey Hawkmon how's your broken wing?" 

"Better how are you?" 

"Just fine, how's the Yolei's baby girl doing?" 

"Fine she is getting smarter every day."

"That's good, so have anything you heard from the Digimon gossip?" 

"I heard a certain someone has a huge crush on you for the longest time." 

"Who, Who?" 

"Jared you know that boy who shows up once and a while." 

"Really I knew it. I had a crush on him too but I'm too scared to approach him. He seems so important."

"Well if you haven't notice Myotismon and Jared like you best."

"Yeah but it gets annoying to be fussed over." 

"I guess so." She said goodbye to Hawkmon and walked out to the main room of the castle. She sneaked by Myotismon's room and went to see the Digimon. She wasn't supposed to but she loved all of them. One of them caught her eye. His name was Falconmon and he was a very powerful Digimon. A falcon Digimon that was jet black and he had a pair of tan pants and no shirt. She sneaked outside to the real world. She walked among the Digimon hiding in a dark brown blanket. She walked out to the market and pass that was a mountain that she heard that their where young men and the real fathers of the children that lived among her. She threw the blanket off when she was out of sight. 

What is Dusty going to do in the outside world?

Find out in the next chapter of Fate of Two Worlds 


	2. Fate of Two Worlds Part Two

Fate of Two Worlds Chapter Two

Myotismon grew furious that Dusty was missing. He had just came back after the War was over he won by killing almost every human in the world. By setting all the nuclear warfare off to the major cities cutting off all the food dispensers and the waters of the real world where poisoned and a huge plague set out killing billions. His rampage distracted all the Digimon that got in his way. Good thing that the digidestined Digimon where all doing their best to keep out of his way. Wormon Digivolved into Stingmon to search for Dusty after Myotismon assigned him the job. He looked everywhere he could but no luck. He really wished that Lei's crest would help him since it was Luck but he just had to deal with what he had. He found there was many Digimon working in the real world and very few humans. 

He flew up into the sky high up scanning the snowy white forest. He saw a spot of wreckage in the snow. He recognized the slumped form on the ground. Her lips where blue and her body was cold. He picked her up and gave what energy he could afford to her. Hoping Ken's daughter wouldn't die. He still had hoped that he would defeat Myotismon and his nightmare soldiers even though he was one. There were many that were rebels and where make plans for a rebellion. He flew to a secret place he knew of underground. He visited there to give wishes that Ken would change when he was the Digimon Emperor.

He made it there and saw the same statue of Magnaangemon that marked the sanctuary. He wished as hard as he could that Dusty would wake up. He heard her groan and that was a sign of her living at least. He placed her on a pile of leaves and some water to splatter on her face. She felt a splatter of water on her face. 

"Uhh where am I?" 

"Your safe with me." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Stingmon don't you recognize me?"

"Sorry I don't I don't even remember my name." 

"It's Dusty." 

"Well umm Thanks Stingmon for saving me." 

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember I was attacked and a big black falcon thing saved me and placed me somewhere safe for someone to find me. He told me that I was going to be all right and that no one would hurt me. He left to fight the Digimon that attacked me." 

"Anything else?"

"Yes he gave me this tube and told me I had to give this to my father." _I wonder if he meant Ken or Myotismon._

"Well what else did he say?" 

"He told me that it would make the dark and evil go away and he would turn to good." 

"Oh okay, well I'll help you give it to him." 

"Okay lets go." Stingmon picked Dusty up in his arms close to his heart and flew off, as she once again grew unconscious. She was over exhausted. Stingmon saw the castle up ahead. He decided to take a detour first. He wanted to make sure Dusty was going to be all right. 

Stingmon left her safe with Halsemon who met up with him in a cave a little off from the castle. He nuzzled his large beak to her face in attempt to wake her up. He loved her dearly to his heart. It was like his relationship with Yolei. He knew he had to protect her no matter what. He tried to wake her up another time it wasn't working he started to panic. He tried to listen to see if he could hear a heartbeat. There was one but she was having a hard time breathing. "Dusty please wake up." Still nothing just a hackle of coughs. He let out a small tear as if glided down his helmet. He fell asleep on his belly next to Dusty to keep her warm. 

He woke up the next morning and flew out to get some food for the both of them. He found some berries and pulled a branch of them in his beak. As he left she woke up and sat up. She called out to Stingmon, Jared anybody. Halsemon heard her screaming for somebody. Halsemon landed on the ground in front of her. He was told that she didn't remember anything so be careful around her. Seeing that she wasn't in any danger he didn't rush up to her. He backed up in the cave not wanting to scare her. She motioned for him to come closer. She wrapped her arms around his white feather neck. 

"Halsemon I missed you so much. When I was attacked I thought I would never see you again." 

"It's alright Dusty were going to make everything right." Halsemon laid a branch of berries by her and motioned for her to eat. 

"Halsemon have I been here before?" Smelling a flower on the branch. 

"Yes but it was a long time ago." 

"Tell me when." 

"When you where only a baby girl. One of my human friends is your real father. You were taken away by Myotismon for revenge and he fell in love with you never wanting to let you go. Ken Ichijoji is your real father. He is the one you need to get back to but Myotismon won't let you." 

"Well, if Ken cared so much for me then why hasn't he tried to see me?" She asked accusingly.

"Ken does care he has been doing everything that Myotismon wants to keep you alive. Just recently he was put in a jail cell to keep him from trying anything. Ken is now held there to rot for the rest of his life." 

"Well if Myotismon thinks he can use me as a trophy he can think again. Halsemon will you help me?"

"Gladly anything to see Yolei happy again." 

"Alright here's my plan. We hit him while I'm get back together with me. I'll stand west of him and you guys attack from the west."

"That's a great plan Dusty. I get Stingmon and the rest of the Digimon to suit up and fight." 

"Good we attack at nightfall tonight." 

"Right." 

Nightfall

Myotismon is out in the front of his castle staring into the stars. He wanted the girl back she was important to the world denomination. Myotismon leaned on the rail looking out into the pretty valley that was below his castle. There was a lake with the sunset it was beautiful site. He looked wishing he would see his daughter. He noticed a singing maiden by the lake. She was singing the sweetest sing you ever heard. The girl was walking toward the castle. He saw the girl had a Hibiscus flower in her short hair. He squinted his eyes and saw the girl was Dusty. Myotismon jumped up and glided down to the ground. He saw that Aquillamon had Dusty on his back. 

Dusty smiled to her self as she saw Wargreymon, and Weregarurumon sneaking up behind him. Stingmon and Angemon where in the forest for backup. Aquillamon was trying to keep his cool as Myotismon got closer and closer to Dusty. Myotismon was extremely pleased to see her. Wargreymon grabbed him by his shoulders and held him still as Weregarurumon attacked him. Myotismon fell to the ground instantly and started to delete into bytes of information. 

Wargreymon and Weregarurumon flew to there partners to let them know the good news. Aquillamon flew up in the air to where Ken's cell was. Aquillamon showed her which castle it was in. Dusty ran down the hall alone. A dark Digimon was watching her as she ran down the hall. She opened the door to see Ken sleeping chained to the wall.

"Daddy wake up."

"Huh what who is calling me? Scott, Duke Skyler?" 

"No it's me daddy."

"Llesenia is that you?"

"Yes I have found out who my real father is."

"Well I'm not your real father."

"Daddy, Myotismon is gone forever he's never coming back." She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight crying softly. 

"Dusty I have missed so much for ten years hoping that you would come back to me." She held him closely as he tried to move his hands but where stopped by the chains. Dusty undid them and instructed Ken to go and tell the others while she gets her mother. Halsemon was waiting outside as she ran out to him. She took off with Halsemon to her mother. They made it to the west castle as Halsemon ran out of energy and Digivolved back to Poromon. 

"Cougarmon I almost remember what it was like to hold my baby girl. Her giggle and laugh. Those are all memories lost forever." Dusty was slightly crying imagining what it must have been like for her. 

"Mama I'm here." 

"I must be hearing things because I thought I heard Dusty." The young mother cried silently. Dusty did what felt natural. She wrapped her arms around her. 

"I'm here, I'm here its going to be alright. Mom it's me Dusty." 

"Dusty?" She looked into Dusty's icy blue eyes they where just like her father's. 

"Oh my gosh it's really you. I've watched you as you grew right in front of my eyes and not being able to hold or hug you." 

"I'm so sorry that I've caused you so much trouble. But I will make it right." A young man in a dark cape and suit was watching in the darkness. He had a black mask over his eyes. 

"Dusty you will be mine if it's the last thing I do." Dusty was taking a nap with Poromon in her arms. The man flew down with his bats he picked her up and took her to a remote spot in the high mountains. Poromon was still in her arms as he took her. He took her to a castle with Ken waiting. If you haven't guessed the mysterious man is it's an evil Digimon called Dark Myotismon a Mega Digimon that is unstoppable. He made it to his new hideout. 

"Dusty wake up." Dark Myotismon took form of Wizardmon.

"What is it Wizardmon?" 

"Myotismon has returned we need to hide you so you don't get hurt."

"Wait a second hold up, you aren't Wizardmon." She tried to take off again. "Leave me alone let go of me." Dark Myotismon tighten his grip on her arm as he brought her back to him. 

"You are my daughter and I'm not letting you get away again. You are staying with me weather or not you like it."

"DarkMyotismon I can't live a lie." 

"We'll see about that." He snapped his fingers and Ken Ichijoji walked in. "Ken tell me is this child yours or mine?" 

"This child is yours" It pained him to say that but his life depended on it. Myotismon gave an evil grin as he saw his plan was working.

"No it isn't true you're making him lie."

"Am I then why would I have you still alive? Why don't I just kill you since you're the child of my arch enemy?" She answered by screaming her lungs out for help. Poromon was still sleeping when he heard Dusty scream for help. He flew off trying to get help for his friend. Flying in top speeds he Digivolved to Aquillamon with new strength as he took off to where Jared was staying. He Digivolved back to Hawkmon as he landed in the main room of Myotismon's castle. 

"Jared, Jared." 

"What is it Hawkmon?" 

"Myotismon has Dusty and I think she's in trouble we need to help her." 

"Alright lets go." Jared made it to the other castle in about four days of walking. When he got there Myotismon was gone but Dusty was there. She was a bed in what looked like Myotismon's room hang high up from a steel chain. He looked at it and it wasn't meant to be easy to get her. A big black falcon flew down from the ceiling to the cage and picked her up. 

"Hey where are you taking her?" The falcon jumped down to him on his feet. He stayed silent. The falcon handed Dusty to him. Jared looked astonished at what he did. He wrapped her in a blanket placed her on the ground and got in a fighting stance ready to protect her no matter what. 

"Hold on I'm a friend. Come on we need to get Dusty out of here fast. He is about to return. My name is Falconmon and we need to hide." The falcon took the both of them out of there to a safer place. Thy made it to a cave and sealed it off with the snow and started a fire. Jared took a piece of cloth and wetted it wiping it over her head. 

"Don't worry she'll be fine Jared." 

"Are you sure Falconmon?" 

"With a strong guy like you behind her of course I'm sure. Plus do you know that you two are destined to rule both worlds?" 

"How would you know?" 

"I was sent ten years to make sure that you survived through the years. Plus I have many connections and I'm sent to protect the both of you when you get in trouble." 

"Really?" 

"Yes but you need to defeat the evil and darkness first." 

"How do we do that?"

"Get rid of DarkMyotismon and his evil minions. Can you do that?" 

"Yes but I will need help."

"Of course I'll send word to Hawkmon to watch over her while we go and fight."

"Right."

That night the plans went through perfectly and they defeated Myotismon. Dusty was still very ill with a panicky Wormon and Hawkmon watching over her. Jared had made it through the battle with a few scratches but was glad he almost set everything back to its place. The digidestined and all their children where free of the evil spell that controlled most of them. The women weren't put under an evil spell and they stood waiting for their husbands to come.

Kari was sitting in a rocking chair taking a nap holding their newest addition to their family. A baby boy named Jay. She held him close to her heart as he was sleeping. You could see her crying in her sleep. She had hoped that TK would be all right and return safely. TK walked in silently. He saw his son in the arms of Kari. He went up to Kari and kissed her on the head. 

"Kari wake up." He said softly. 

"TK?" Kari sat up and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. Kari missed him so much. 

"Kari I'm not going anywhere anymore. We won the war." 

"I don't care if you lost or won you're here safe and sound." 

Yolei was sleeping in the rocking chair as she saw Davis. "Davis did we win?" 

"Yep we won the good won against evil. How's the baby girl?" 

"She great she misses her daddy." 

"We'll we miss our mommy." Her two sons came out hugging her. Yolei cried her eyes out as she saw her sons. They where sent away from her ten years ago and she never saw them again. All the couples were rejoicing as they got to see their families together again. 

Jared was walking to where Falconmon and he left Dusty. She was gone. He looked for her around the room for signs of her leaving a note or anything but nothing showed up. Falconmon flew in to Jared. "Where is she?"

"Gone she's isn't here."

"Where do you think is she?" 

"I don't know but I'll find out." 

Where are Dusty, Hawkmon and Wormon? Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. Part Three

Fate of Two Worlds Chapter 3

In a darken cave snowed in was a small body of a girl and two Digimon sitting by her side. One was named Hawkmon staring in the fire he and Wormon made. They where sitting around her next to the fire. The girl they where watching over was named Dusty. She coughed every once and a while which was good that proved that she was still living. Hawkmon had concerned eyes over the girl. He was best friends with this girl. She had bandaged him up when he got hurt in a battle or was shot down by a renege human. He loved her very much and knew he was destined to take care of her. Hawkmon fell asleep next to Dusty keeping her warm. Wormon was already asleep by the fire. An angel Digimon entered the cave. 

"Dusty wake up!" The angel came in with a young boy that knew her very well. It was her brother Scott. Scott was Ken's oldest son. 

"Dusty wake up, Dusty wake up, Come on Dusty wake up." He picked her up gently to not hurt her. The angel smiled at the boy. "Come on Angemon lets get her back to Ken and the others where she belongs." Angemon nodded and picked up Hawkmon and Wormon in one arm and Scott holding Dusty in the other. They flew back to the castle. Ken and Jared where nervous about what happened to Dusty. Angemon flew in through the front door and landed kneeling in front of Jared and Ken. Scott walked silently in front of Jared and handed her into the strong arms of Jared. 

"Dusty wake up, Honey wake up." He let a tear go down his cheek as he had almost given up hope on her. Her breathing stopped completely. Jared placed her on the floor quickly almost panicking and tried CPR. He tried for almost five minutes. She started to cough up blood. It was at least a sign of her living. What he didn't know was an evil Digimon was having an argument with her in her brain. Myotismon furious that he was defeated by the digidestined once again. 

"Dusty why did you hurt me so badly?"

"You aren't my real father. Anyway you where asking for it you treated them so badly." 

"After all I have done for you. You little ungrateful brat." 

"Listen to me Daddy, I still love you but I can't let you hurt my real parents and my friends." 

"Real parents what is the definition of your so called parent. Is it the one who gives birth to you or the one who cares for you?" 

"Both I consider you as the most loving man I met even if you are evil you are a real parent. You took care of me when I was sick and taught me everything I needed to survive the digital world. I'm going to miss you daddy while you are away. I will wish for the day we meet again and tell you how much you mean to me."

"Are you serious? Why would you love a monster like me?" 

"I love you because you protected me not matter what and if I just got a scrape you went crazy till you found out what caused it. I met some of my best friends in your castle. Hawkmon was my first friend. I met him after a human scum shot him down. Some of them can be trusted I learned many are evil and selfish. Some Digimon are born evil no choice weather or not they want to be evil. I believe that you can't change what you where born like but you know that I will always love you no matter what. You have a beautiful Digimon woman that waits for you after every battle worried that you won't return."

"Dusty, I…" He fell silent. "Dusty I will return your health as long as you promise to take care of yourself and make sure that Ken stays in line." 

"I promise that I will." 

"Dusty make sure that you marry the person you love with your heart." 

"Don't worry I will and I hope you get front seat to my wedding up there in digital heaven."

" I hope I do too. Dusty take care of Kabukimon for me." 

"She be alright she loves all of us and will miss you as well." Dusty went up to Myotismon to give him a hug. She let out a few tears. 

"I'm going to miss you so much. You where the best thing that happened to me even though it may not seem like it." 

"Just keep your heart true to yourself unlike me and you'll do okay and Dusty." 

"Yes?" 

"Here's something I found a long time ago." He grabbed a necklace off of his neck. It was a crest and tag. 

"The crest of Happiness."

"It's yours stay happy and you'll make it through." 

"What is it for?"

"Your friend Hawkmon can digivolve with it and it's used to save your friends or yourself when needed. Make sure that the digital world is never taken over because I realized my mistakes and try to right them. Get to know Ken you might be able to give some of your happiness to him. He has had a rough life and needs something to make him happy." 

"Bye Daddy I hope I see you someday again." 

"I promise you will." He used his powers to bring her back and made her well again. Jared looked away from Dusty's lifeless body. She was dead and that was it. He never got to say what he wanted to tell her all along. He loved her but never told her. 

"Jared why are you crying?"

"Dusty? Oh Dusty," He held her tight. "Dusty I thought I lost you." 

"Are you crazy my daddy would never hurt me." Jared laughed at the thought and she was right no matter how mad Myotismon was he could never hurt her that bad and not at least fix her up with his mysterious powers. Dusty fell asleep in his arms and he took her to a bedroom where he placed Hawkmon. Hawkmon woke up slightly as he saw Jared with Dusty. 

"Jared?" 

"Shh she's sleeping everything is alright just go to sleep Hawkmon." Hawkmon nodded and laid on the bed behind Hawkmon. Hawkmon rubbed his back on her belly as he cuddled up with Dusty. Dusty's arms wrapped around Hawkmon as she fell asleep. Everything was returned to normal the real world was deserted now. Hardly any people where left. The group of about a hundred was left cleaned the world up and just lived on. Jared told Dusty his feelings and they got married a few years later. 


End file.
